


one condition

by hakenangst



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakenangst/pseuds/hakenangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ask.fm prompt ‘rabin at an amusement park’</p>
            </blockquote>





	one condition

**Author's Note:**

> cross-post...

“What about that one?”

Hongbin looked to where Wonsik was pointing and saw a large rollercoaster track. There were twists and turns every few yards and even a few loops, and he couldn’t quite tell where it began or ended. Just looking at it made his stomach turn.

“That one?”

Wonsik nodded enthusiastically. “It looks fun, doesn’t it?” Upon Hongbin’s silence Wonsik turned to look at him. “You’re not scared are you?”

“No!” His response was quick and sounded defensive, and Wonsik raised an eyebrow. “We just ate, Wonsik.”

Wonsik nodded, taking the statement into consideration. “Well, what about that one?”

The one he pointed at seemed nicer until Hongbin look at it closer. It was a significantly shorter right with none of the twists and turns of the other track, but the entire ride a was a single near 90-degree drop from who knew how high. The thought made the loop-de-loop look pleasant. “The other one’s fine,” he said, “but have you considered the carousel?”

Wonsik laughed, throwing his head back and grabbing onto Hongbin’s shoulder to keep his shaking body from losing balance (which was ridiculous; it wasn’t even that funny). “After,” he promised, then grabbed Hongbin’s hand, intertwining their fingers, and started running, pulling a sputtering Hongbin behind him.

When they reached the line Hongbin pulled his hand from Wonsik’s and bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Wonsik chuckled, pulling him up by the back of his shirt. “How do you expect to breathe hunched over like that?”

Several snarky comments flew through Hongbin’s head - both sexual and not - but he chose to keep his mouth shut and stick out his tongue, a gesture Wonsik mimicked. They stood for another several minutes before Hongbin asked, “Can we at least sit in the back so I don’t throw up on everybody?” Wonsik smiled, but gave no indication that he actually heard Hongbin’s request.

It was as he was being buckled in that the thought “this is a bad idea” crossed his mind for the hundredth time.

The good news was he didn’t get sick on the ride.

The bad news was after getting off he spent a good few minutes bent over one of the trash cans while Wonsik stood next to him and alternated between patting him on the back and apologizing profusely. When Hongbin stood up he scowled and told Wonsik to get him a water. He wasn’t trying to be serious, but he must have given off the impression because the other wasted no time looking for the nearest snack stand.

Once he had the water he felt better, and Wonsik put an arm around him and kissed him on the cheek. “Ugh, stop,” Hongbin groaned, “I feel gross.”

Wonsik smiled, but his face was so close to Hongbin’s that it was hard to see. “Just one more thing,” he said, pulling away and linking their arms. Hongbin was confused until he noticed that they were in line with a bunch of kids that were only tall enough to reach their waists.

“I wasn’t serious about the carousel,” he muttered, trying to sound serious but a small giggle escaped his lips.

Wonsik pursed his lips in thought. “Do you want to just call it a day for now?”

Hongbin nodded, “That would be nice. I don’t think riding a horse up and down while simultaneously going round in circles is a good idea right now, anyway.”

Wonsik nodded. “There’s one condition.”

“What?” Hongbin was scared until he saw the smile on Wonsik’s face.

“I get to hold you hand the whole way home.” He grabbed Hongbin’s hand again and locked their fingers, just as he had done before the other ride. Hongbin called him ridiculous, but it was hard to hide his blush on his face or his continuous glances at their joined hands, even as they stood on the bus back.


End file.
